What is and what should never be
by Ulternate Universe
Summary: Loki did not let the Jotuns into the weapons vault, so who did and why? A story in which Loki is not hated by all of Asgard and his family does not fail him. Follows the events of the movie with some differences. Loki/Sif Thor/Jane


A/N: I do not own Thor or any of the characters. This story is in progress and I have not decided if I will continue this story, but I would like to. Feel free to leave a comment. Note there may be grammatical errors I have overlooked because I do not have my own editor.

What Is and What Should Never Be

Loki stood in the corner of the room looking at his hand, while Sif and the warriors 3 argued like always.

"Loki." The trickster looked up and turned to see the 4 staring at him. Had they spoken to him?

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked. At this Sif frowned. He was normally so attentive, how had he not heard her speak?

"I asked if there was any way you could go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind?" He flinched as if struck. That was most decidedly not like him at all. She made a note to ask him later when they were alone.

"No, father was mad, probably the maddest l have ever seen him. He wont be swayed, l tried to stop him, but only got yelled at. He needs some time before l approach him on that matter again. I will let him be for now though." Loki said. "I will let you know when l know anything." With that Loki walked out, leaving the 4 friends to stare after him.

Loki didn't know he was heading to the vaults until he stood between their doors. The guards let him in without question. He soon stood before the casket, Jotunhiem's most treasured weapon. He had to know, had to know why his arm turned blue. He has the casket no more than 4 inches from its place when a sharp command echoed through the room:

"stop." He set the casket down, but did not turn to face Odin.

"Am I cursed?" He asked, surprised how his voice did not shake. A pause.

"No." A simple statement, yet one that held so much behind it. "Then what am I?" Another pause, then

"You are my son." This time Loki did turn to face Odin.

"What more than that?" He hissed. Odin stood halfway down the stairs.

"In the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple and found a baby, small for a giant's offspring, Laufey's son." Loki's whole world dropped from under him.

"Laufey's son?" It wasn't really a question. "You were knee deep in Jotun blood, why take me?" He finally settled with. Odin took a breath, "you were an innocent child." He responded.

"No, you took me for a purpose. What was it?" Loki hissed and when Odin remained silent "TELL ME!" The yell was so full of pain and confusion that Odin's heart broke.

"I thought we could unite the realms through you. But those plans were put to rest after your 2nd day with us. Your mother fell in love at first sight, then l saw just how well you fit in, you were our moon, Thor our sun. The moon and sun cannot exist without each other, and there was no way l would give you up. You are my son, if not in blood, in bond." Loki's response died on his tongue. There was some truth to his words. Wouldn't he have just named him as a ward if he were really going to give him up? Why name him as a second son?

"What are your plans for me now?" He found himself asking.

"An advisor to Thor, or were supposed to be. It is customary to name the applicants for that role at the end of the coordination, and let the king choose. Only there were no others, just you. But as you know we were interrupted. Now you are higher in the running for king then Thor. I'm going to announce publically tomorrow his actions and that l am reconsidering who will be king." Loki was shocked. But before he could say anything, the Allfather swayed then collapsed without warning. Loki had not been expecting that at all.

"Guards!" He yelled, and they came running in as he knelt by his father.

Loki sat with his mother at Odin's bedside. "So why did he lie?" He found himself asking.

"We never wanted you to feel different. You are our son Loki." The queen answered softly. It was a side Odin rarely saw, a side Thor never saw, but one Loki saw all the time.

"I never get used to seeing him like this. Will he wake?" There was so much more Loki wanted to talk to their father about.

"You must not loose hope your father will return to us, nor your brother." Frigga replied.

"What hope is there for Thor?" Loki needed his brother here, he needed him now more than ever, and he was not here because of his own selfish actions.

"There is always a purpose to everything your father does. Thor will find his way back to us when he learns whatever lesson your father was trying to teach him. You and l will need to rule this realm until they return."

"Can we call Thor home?" Loki asked.

"No, Thor must remain in exile until he is ready to come back." Frigga answered. In seeing Loki's look, she added, "I forbid you from bringing him back until he has regained his power. That goes for your friends as well." Loki stood.

"I am tired mother, will you please excuse me?" She was tempted to say no, so she could keep an eye on him, but decided that he would need some alone time. She simply nodded.

Loki walked to the room where he had last left his friends.

He swung the doors open and marched inside. Sif shot to her feet, but relaxed seeing only Loki.

"Loki! We have been planning on going to get Thor-"

"No." Loki interrupted. Seeing the looks they gave him he continued, "Odin has fallen into the Odinsleep, and Frigga has forbayed us from going to retrieve Thor." They all stared at him. Finally Sif spoke, "there is something you are not telling us." Loki smiled, one that they recognized well. "Mother forbayed us from bringing Thor back, not from going to see him." The four exchanged looks.

"When do we go?" Hogun finally asked.

As they approached Hiemdal, the four fell back, giving Loki the lead.

"You would defy your mother's orders so soon after your brother defied your father's? And then got himself banished for it?" Hiemdal asked before Loki could say anything.

"Good Hiemdal, Mother forbayed us from bringing Thor back, not going to see him. May we pass?" Hiemdal remained silent, and looked into the second prince's eyes, searching for something. Finally, he stepped aside.

"You have one hour, if you are not back at the bifrost site, l will be forced to tell my queen what you have been up to." The five then followed the Guardian inside, where they were engulfed in light.

They landed in a desert. Sif looked around, not knowing where exactly they were. "Are we on Midgard?" Hogun asked.

"Of course, Odin took his power, where else to send a mortal but the realm they inhabit?" Loki replied, and they started walking in the direction of the lights in the distance.

Thor sat on the roof with Jane when he heard a familiar voice float up to him. "Unhand me you Troglodyte, before l smite you into oblivion!" Thor felt relieved, then had to smile at his brother's choice of words. He went to the edge of the roof and saw the man who had captured him standing in front of his brother. Even though Loki was a whole head shorter than Phil, he didn't look intimidated in the slightest. He didn't look mad either, just annoyed, but that was subject to change. Thor ran back down the stairs and out to the two. One look at his brother, and Thor knew something was wrong. He approached the two, then told Phil that Loki was his brother. Phil looked annoyed but backed off, leaving the two alone.

Now up close it was obvious to Thor that something was wrong with Loki. He tried to hide it, but Thor had grown up with him long enough to know. He may not know when something was off most of the time, but when he was able to notice it, whatever was bothering him was big. Thor grabbed his brother by the shoulders and pulled him in for a hug before the silver-tongued god could say anything.

"Brother l know something is wrong, please tell me." He whispered into the younger's ear.


End file.
